


The One Where Joey's Life Changes in an Instant

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [35]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s08e12 The One Where Joey Dates Rachel, F/M, Joey POV, Realization, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel's end of the night move is far more seductive than shiny lip balm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Night" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) during Amnesty Week II. This is also for "Leiona," who commented on "2:34 a.m." that she would like to see a drabble showing Joey's POV during this moment.

Rachel's end of the night move is far more seductive than shiny lip balm.

Joey wondered if Rachel was right about why he had so much fun on this date, and now he knows she was.

Her closed eyes, blissful noise, proximity, and light fingertip touch to his lips aren't "nothing." They stun him to the point of paralysis. He's frozen as she kisses his cheek and strolls to her bedroom as if nothing happened. But something happened for him.

Joey longs to kiss Rachel, ask her out on a real date. But he can't.

His life just changed. Forever.


End file.
